Hello again, Raggedy Man!
by GiselleAbby
Summary: Our Raggedy Man is in Tardis, becoming his new self. But what if the Universe have another plan? For all, who cried because of "The Angels take Manhattan".
1. Chapter 1

_This story presents my personal headcanon. I dedicate it to all, who cried because of "The Angels take Manhattan", for all who love the Ponds, River and 11th Doctor. I hope you will like it._

_**Disclaimer**: All rights to Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I also used in text quote by Anais Nin._

I opened my eyes. I was still in the Tardis. Alone. It was totally silent. I scanned my hands, cuffs, arms. I looked exactly the same, I haven't changed. I still was eleventh version of myself. I looked around, touched the cockpit. Nothing has changed, apart from the fact that Clara wasn't there. I didn't understand. How? I was regenerating, I should have had new appearance. I've felt strange sensation in my stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong, and totally not according to the plan (as if I had one). Then I heard familiar voice behind my back:

"Hello again, Raggedy Man."

Next thing I knew was that I was hugging Amelia Pond. I was holding my little girl, my Girl Who Waited in my arms once again. She was beautiful, with her ginger hair, big, mesmerizing eyes, looking exactly as I remembered her that particular day on the graveyard in New York. I didn't know what exactly was going on, but it didn't matter. I felt tears running on my cheeks. I buried my face in her arms. She hugged me tighter.

"Amelia, I'm sorry… That day… in New York… I am so, so sorry…I really wanted to save you and Rory…."

"Doctor, don't you even dare coming back to that. You've made everything perfectly. But sometimes you just can't save people, you can only love them. And that's what you did. " she took a deep breath. "We've got a good life in New York, me and Rory. We had each other. The only thing that was lacking in our live was you and Melody. But it's over now. We've got each other again."

"Oh Amy… "I choked, and raised my head from her shoulder. I looked at my little girl. She was crying too. "How can it even be possible? Amelia, I was regenerating, Clara was here with me in Tardis…Just tell me how…"

"Does it matter how? What counts for me is **WHO**" she smiled. "Who is with me again." Amy stopped, tears made her unable to speak. I embraced her and kiss on forehead, like in old times.

"Like in old times." she said aloud what I was thinking. "Promise me, that you will stay with us, that we will never miss you again."

"We? Amelia, who else is here?"

"Hello sweetie. Late as always. I presume, that it was traffic…"

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope that you liked previous part. Here is next chapter. Enjoy, and please write me, what do you think! :)_

_"We? Amelia, who else is here?"_

_"Hello sweetie. Late as always. I presume, that it was traffic…"_

"River…" I've turned around, and there she was, standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in gorgeous, long black dress. I was speechless. "It is impossible"

"Is that the only think you are able to say to me after all this time, husband? It's impossible?" she smirked "It appears that you do not know universe that well." She slowly came down the stairs, while I timidly went few steps forward. I reached my hand to stroke her unruly locks but I stopped in the middle. I realized something. "River, why are you doing it to me, playing with my emotions? When I finally learned how to deal with my lost. You are just recorded in the memory of the library. You both are!" I looked at Amy. "It's all happening in my head, isn't it?" I was cross at them. They disappointed me. It was so hard, to feel like I could be with them, and then realizing, that they are just faded shadows of the past, play of old man's imagination. I was torn between conflicting emotions.

"Doctor, it's all real!" added Amy, looking at my intensively.

"I don't believe you. No, that's not a good statement. I don't believe myself". I pressed fists against my temple. "I see what I want to see." I was terrified. What was I suppose to do?

"Oh, Husband, shut up!" said River "We are here, as well as you are."

"Please, believe us" added Amelia with shaking voice, looking frightened. "We've all finished our previous lives, and we can start a new one together, as a proper family".

All of the sudden River took my head in her palms and kissed me. I was taken by surprise. She was so real, tangible proof, that she was a creation made from body and soul. My wife leaned her forehead on mine. "Now you believe us?"

My next words surprised even myself, but there were true "I believe you" I whispered clasping River's hands.

_to be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the last chapter, and please comment! :)**

_My next words surprised even myself, but there were true "I believe you" I whispered clasping River's hands._

-But I was regenerating… and all of the sudden I am here…with you! Wait, if Amy is here, were is Rory?

\- I am here Doctor. They didn't tell you yet where we are I suppose? – he appeared behind doors to the library. – I knew, that it wouldn't be so easy with them.

-Rory! But you died! So did Amy..

-Oh thanks, Doctor. You could be nicer to old friends, that haven't seen you for a while.

\- Longer while – added River.

I come and hugged Rory, than I reached Amy and River and pulled them to me. All our four, all our family was snuggling together crying and laughing, all at once.

\- You see Doctor, nothing is obvious in this crazy world. – said Amy as we were all sitting in the library – Universe gave us a new chance. Brought us back together.

\- I still don't get it.

-As a man, who've travelled throughout time and space for so long, you are unbelievable stupid sometimes. – said River.

\- River! – Amy protested

-I'm sorry Mum, but that's true.

\- I will say that again – your consecutive reincarnations, when it's there time, can divide from your, let's call it, core, and became independent.. creatures here. – explained Amy – part of past you stays in the universe in which it primarily lived at becomes part of your next body.

\- So what's here? And why are you all… here?

\- It's something like mirroring universe. Like in Alice through the looking glass, only better. – said Rory – you can't die here, but you can see all time and space again. It's sort of… heaven.

\- So we can be together for ever?

-Yes husband. Forever. Without uncontrollable twists in time, because we are now travelling in time in the same direction. Isn't it great? Well, it takes away an element of surprise, though. But at least I don't have to worry that you will be know me less and less… - River winked at the Doctor

\- And we have the whole new universe to see. – added Amy.

I looked at them. My Ponds, my River. All together again. All family. Universe can surprised even me. And it is not all cold and heart less. Universe may not bargain, but it can give you your loved-ones again. When you believe strongly enough, when you love strongly enough - anything is possible. And yet again I realized, that I may've been visiting every possible place and time thought my life and I've seen many spectacular views and witnessed many miracles, but at that particular moment I knew, that there are the greatest wonder and the best thing that ever happened to me. I've sat on the couch between Amy and Rory.

\- My Ponds, River… I've missed you so much.

\- We missed you to doctor. It was really hard to start a new life in New York. But now everything is okay. We got you. You got us. And we are ready for another marvellous adventure. – she cached my hand.

\- Oh, Amy….

**The End**


End file.
